The Case of the Haunted Hospital
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Daphne rushed to hospital in beginning labor, but there is a problem isn't there always and with Fred worried about Daphne and the baby, who will solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

The Case of the Haunted Hospital

Disclaimer:

Scooby doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera and/or Warner Bros.

"Velma's Friend" AKA "Metal Head" and Mary Jane are owned by Warner Bros.

"Velma's Friend" was named "Ethan" by "LittleSoprano" in that author's online stories

"Journey of Self Discovery" and "Their first Christmas" and is used along with certain scenes

with permission.

All other characters are the figment of this author's imagination and will be returned unharmed.

September 13th , 1:00am, Coolsville District Hospital...

Ten minutes before it happened Mrs. Andrews woke in a darkened room. The still outline of her husband sitting in the chair beside her bed was clearly visible from the light of the open door.

She remembered her parents saying they were going out to dinner but would return after breakfast,

as would her in-laws.

She heard the night noises of the hospital. Another husband sitting beside his wife's bed was snoring.

Some one had their radio on a soft jazz station. The beeping of machines as they monitored their

patients. The subdued voices of the nurses as they went about their duties.

She had fed her new born girl, Leah. The nurse had taken Leah away for the night after she had

been burped and had fallen asleep.

She saw the shadow as it entered the room. Mrs. Andrews' eyes were as big as saucer plates as she watched the pale shadow cross the room, reach out and smooth a lock of her husbands messy hair. She tried to cry out but nothing would come out. She watched as the shadow, dressed in a white nurses uniform, continued to cross the room and disappear into the wall.

That's when Mrs. Andrews began to scream...

September 13th , 6:00am...

Shaggy had always loved to run. Even before he was a star on the Coolsville High School track team.

He didn't run for the competition, or the attention, he ran for the sheer exhilaration. His specialty had been long distance, which he was doing now. He and Mary Jane had planned a five mile route that would test his endurance to the maximum. He also ran because he had learned to split his thought process so that he could concentrate on the run and also let his mind think in an altogether different direction.

His mind now wandered to his blond wife of three months. He and Mary Jane (MJ to her friends)

had married in June. It was now September. It had been an interesting and wonderful three months of

adjustment from the single, free spirit life they both had enjoyed before deciding on marriage.

MJ had promised a special breakfast when he returned from his morning run. He was about one-half

through the route when he heard the car. It was early for any traffic on this stretch of road. He moved closer to the edge of the road, giving the approaching car enough room to pass safely. He was surprised to see MJ drive up beside him, stop, and roll her window down.

"Short run this morning Bright Eyes...Hop in" She said, the worry in her voice made him stop.

Without questioning her, he moved to the passenger side, opening the door.

"What's up?" he finally asked, buckling his seat belt and wiping the sweat from his face.

"Fred had to rush Daphne to the hospital last night" MJ glanced over at him, judging his reaction to the news about one of his oldest friends." Some type of complication with the baby,

that's all I know, the gang wants us at the hospital as soon as it's convenient" she finished.

"If it was Velma, she means yesterday" Shaggy observed. "Better lay out my clothes while I shower and call the hospital and see if you can get an update."

"Your clothes are already on the bed...I called the hospital before I left...nothing new...sorry,

no special breakfast this morning" MJ informed him.

"That's ok MJ, there will be other breakfasts" Shaggy said, his mind questioning what kind

of emergency. 'Fred must be sick with worry...those two were always in love but unwilling to admit

it until recently' he thought.

September 13th , 6:00 am, Coolsville District room 120...

The two nurses walked into the room. Their uniforms rustled as they took their positions on either side

of the bed. A third nurse followed them in.

" Did we get some sleep after we got you settled?" The nurse said, smiling.

Daphne thought to ask "What 'we' was she referring to" but thought better of it. Instead saying...

" Not much, but some."

" My name is Anna Sharper. I will be your R.N. During your stay with us. Dr. wants to try some

positional therapy to help the baby to change positions and aligned...Mr. Jones, this will take a while and be boring if you are just watching. It is my understanding that some of your friends

are in the snack counter area, if you want to give them an update, then return, that would be fine."

" Go on Fred, I'm fine and our friends do need an update" Daphne said, encouragingly.

She really didn't want him there right now. She didn't want him to see her in some of the positions

she had imagined.

" If every thing goes well, we may let you dance with your husband" nurse Sharper said.

" You are kidding, aren't you" Daphne asked.

" Not at all, it's a special dance that will help the baby drop into a normal delivery position" the nurse added.

" Are you sure Daph? Fred didn't ignore the nurse, only needing reassurance.

" Yes, I'm sure" Daphne said.

Fred leaned down to give Daphne a kiss and squeeze her hand, then heading toward the door.

"Now, let's see about repositioning the baby. This is what we will be doing..."

September 13th, 6:45 am, Coolsville District, Waiting room/snack counter...

Fred had arrived, ordered coffee and danish, had been informed that Shaggy and MJ were on their

way to the hospital. Both his and Daphne's parents were there along with the rest of the gang. After

hugging both sets of parents, and receiving a hug from Velma and MJ...

"Daph is doing just fine. The baby's head isn't in the right position, so they are doing some

'positional therapy' as they call it."

They all sat around the table, a subdued air surrounding them. Shaggy and MJ arrived, finding the

gang sitting together. Their food sat in front of them untouched. Shaggy had changed from his running attire to dark casual dress pants and his favorite blue pull over, while MJ had picked a demur gray

smock and matching pants.

Velma jumped up, giving both hugs, then stepping back said " Fred headed back to Daphne's room,

so I guess it's up to me to update you guys..." She gave a quick overview of what Fred had

told them, then " Fred has headed back to Daphne's room and we are waiting for the D.O.N."

' The Director of Nurses? Why?' Shaggy thought, astonished that the D.O.N. Would want to see them.

" Her assistant only said to wait, that the Director wanted to speak to us personally"

Velma added.

Author's note: Well, with Daphne doing exercises and Fred worried about the baby and Daphne,

who will take the lead on this. The head not in the right position isn't life threatening,

and the Dr. wants to hold a c-section as the last option, is trying other therapy first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Shaggy Takes Command

September 13th , Coolsville District Hospital, 7:00am...

" I believe this is the Director coming now" Velma said, nodding toward an approaching older woman, dressed in a navy blue business suit.

" Mystery Inc.?" she asked, looking at the group of friends.

" That would be us" Velma answered, taking the lead.

" I'm the Director of Nurses, follow me please. Bring your food, you may need it" she turned and began to walk away. Her voice carried an authority of someone accustomed to getting what she wanted.

They followed the Director to the elevators, each with a hundred questions. The elevator stopped smoothly in the basement. The Director led them a short distance, opening a door to a conference room. The room was spacious with a long table taking up the middle of the room.

" Be seated please...I'll try to answer your questions beginning with your friend, Mrs. Jones."

They all picked seats, placing their food, still untouched, in front of them. The Director continued...

" I've taken the liberty to wave the rule of only two visitors at a time, but don't abuse that privilege. Mrs. Jones' baby USN't aligned properly, we are attempting to correct that as we speak.

Now...for what I asked to see you for. We have had incidents over the past nine months that

I can determine. They consist of small things like certain records appearing on the nurses desk before the doctor has asked for it, to sightings of a ghost dressed in a white nurses uniform.

Last night, there were three such incidents. I've asked for and been given permission to ask Mystery Inc to look into these incidents. I ask only two things, do not disturb the patients or interfere with the nurses while they are on duty. If you have any questions, please ask them before or after their shift. If that is agreeable, do we have a deal?" she finished, waiting for their answer.

The members of Mystery Inc looked at each other, each nodding in the affirmative.

" I believe you just hired Mystery Inc" Velma answered for the gang. "One thing...Records,

we may need to research your records?" Velma asked.

" As long as it's reasonable...either myself or my assistant will help in any way we can to solve this problem. We can't have the nurses working in this chaos not to mention the stress it puts on the patients. any other questions?" she asked.

" Good...you have the use of this conference room. Mrs. Jones is in room 120. Mr. Jones is with his wife now I believe" She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

" The first thing is to choose a leader, I suggest Shaggy as I have a clue I'd like follow up on" Velma surprised everyone, especially Shaggy.

"With Fred preoccupied, I think that is the logical choice" Ethan seconds his wifes motion, wondering what clue she was referring too.

" Are you guys sure?...I've never done any thing like this" Shaggy can't get over the fact of Velma suggesting him as leader. Especially since she has always felt she didn't get the attention she deserved.

" Outside of Velma, you have the most experience" Ethan emphasized.

Shaggy rose and walked to the head of the table.

" I thought I'd never say this but...well gang, looks like we have a mystery to solve."

Every one laughed as Shaggy took the leadership role in the absence of Fred. The laughter died as Shaggy continued...

" Velma...you asked the director about records...any reason?" he asked.

" No...just laying ground work if needed" Velma explained.

" MJ, I want you to get with the director. Go back six months to begin. Get names, addresses,

room numbers of patients involved with the sighting incidents...Ethan, you are the artist, can

you work up a floor plan?... get with MJ and plot which rooms had the sightings. Let's meet

here tonight at six pm just in case of an incident... every one get some rest, sleep if you can,

it's going to be a long night" he finished, heading for the door. " Let's split up and look for clues"

" And what are you going to do?" Velma asked.

" I've got to locate a net" Shaggy said over his shoulder as he left the room.

September 13th, Coolsville District, 8:00 am

Daphne had spent two long hours between 'positional therapy', resting and doing it all over again! She was tired and about to say "Ok! I'll go home and come back tomorrow!" She was in a 'resting stage' at the moment. Fred had been wonderful...he had not laughed once during the ordeal.

" My hair must be a mess and these gowns! Someone should consult a fashion designer!" She said instead.

They heard a soft knock at the door and nurse Sharper entered the room.

"Oh No! Again?" Daphne just could not endure another round of therapy!

" Not to worry...Dr. Samuels will be doing rounds in about an hour. All you have to do until then is rest and lay on your side." She positioned Daphne to her satisfaction.

" You can even have visitors until Dr. Samuels comes in. I'll be back with Dr. Samuels."

They talked softly for a while until another knock on the door interrupted them. Fred went to answer the door.

" I heard the prisoner was allowed a last visitor" Shaggy said, entering the room.

" Shaggy! Come on in...and prisoner is more accurate than you know!" Daphne said.

" Hi pal...would you mind sticking around a while...I could really use a coffee...I'm sure Daph wouldn't mind someone new to talk to?" Fred asked.

" No problem...be glad to" Shaggy offered.

" Thanks" Fred said. He kissed Daphne and left the room.

" I think he needs a break from this ol' pregnant woman" Daphne said, laughing. " So you got the job of leader for this case" Daphne said it as a statement, not a question. " With Fred with me and you here, tells me you got the job" Daphne explained.

" Who ever said you weren't a detective, didn't know what they were talking about" Shaggy offered. " Guilty on all points."

" Shaggy...I don't think I've ever thanked you"

" For what?" Shaggy asked, lifting his eyebrows questioningly.

" For being such a good friend all these years...or was it just to be near Velma?"

" Showed that much did it? At first, but that was a long time ago. I'm really happy

for her and Ethan...he's a great match for her" Shaggy said.

" Eighth grade was a long time ago" Daphne observed.

" You knew?" Shaggy asked. He'd never mentioned 'that day' since it happened.[1

" I think you two got your wires crossed...You loved her romantically, She could only handle friendship afterward...and with her guard up at all times."

" Until Ethan" Shaggy observed.

" Yes, Until Ethan...both of you have grown so much..."

"Dr. Blue, Room 122, STAT...Dr. Blue,Room 122, STAT" Came over the P.A. System,repeating

several times.

" That's next door, emergency" Daphne said, alarmed.

Shaggy rushed to the door, opening it. Fred was coming up the hall way with the crash cart crew.

Shaggy turned to Daphne " Fred is on his way...I need to see what's going on...Daphne, thanks."

" For what, Shaggy?" It was Daphne's turn to look at him with questions on her face.

" For being such a good friend and accepting me as a friend. True friendship is hard to find."

Shaggy left the room just as Fred entered. Daphne smiled knowingly.

" What's going on?" Fred asked, wondering about that smile.

" Just a couple of A-1 detectives comparing notes...it's chilly in here" Daphne said, reaching for the extra blanket.

[1 Reference to "No Song for Velma" by this author


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Life

September 13th, 9:00 am-6:15 pm, Coolsville District Hospital, Room 120

Dr. Samuels arrived at 9:00 am sharp, in a crisp and efficient manner.

"Good morning, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked Daphne.

"Jeepers! Tired after all that 'therapy' " Daphne answered.

"Hopefully the baby has moved into position. We've had good results with the 'positional therapy'...did you have any discomfort other than the normal contractions?"

" I did feel chilled at one point, the nurse was kind enough to bring an extra blanket. It really helped."

" Good...this morning I want to preform an ultrasound to check the baby's position. If every thing checks out, we can expect a routine birth." the doctor explained. He preformed a physical while the nurse set up the equipment.

" Let's see what's going on" he said, moving the transducer over Daphne's swollen stomach.

" I don't believe this!" he exclaimed.

"What is it, Doctor! What's wrong?" the Doctor's exclamation had triggered a feeling of foreboding in the room.

"Sorry for the outburst...not very professional of me...it's just that this is extraordinary! I've seen babies move into position from the therapy you did, but not like this! I couldn't have positioned the baby any better. Look here..."

The doctor took several minutes to explain to Fred and Daphne what had caused his outburst.

" Your baby looks healthy and you are dilating on schedule. I'm going to guess you two will be new parents by 6:00 pm. We will be holding you overnight for observation. Now, here is what I want you to do...rest...concentrate on the times between the contractions."

Fred assured the doctor that he'd make sure Daphne would rest. The day passed as Fred held to his word, getting Daphne cold water, holding her hand,and helping as much as possible. Several of the gang dropped by to say 'hi' and check on how Daphne (and Fred) were getting along.

By 4:30 Daphne's contractions had increased in length and intensity to 2-3 minutes apart and lasting as much as a minute and a half. From this point on, Fred would not leave Daphne's side, wiping her face and reassuring her. All of this despite the fact he was a nervous wreck, like all first time husbands.

During this time, Daphne would observe that Fred's hands were sweaty and clammy. He didn't seem to notice and she didn't mention it. She would also observe that there were usually only two nurses in the room, but one time there were three. A contraction occurred at the same time and she didn't think of it again.

At about 6:00 pm, things really started to happen and get interesting. The birth process was growing toward the climax and every one could feel the energy in the room. At 6:12 pm on September 13th at the Coolsville District Hospital James Gregory Jones made his 7 pound, 12 oz, 21" appearance. Everyone in hearing distance heard the fact that he had arrived! Fred dropped into the nearby chair but was back up as the nurse handed the new born baby boy to Daphne.

Chapter 4: Confronting the Ghost

September 13th , 9:00 am, Coolsville District Hospital

Shaggy left Daphne's room as Fred returned, entering Daphne's room. He walked briskly next door. The 'crash cart' arrived as Shaggy motioned for the husband to step outside. A quick interview told him all he needed to know.

He found Ethan in the lobby, working on his sketches. Velma joined them and Shaggy suggested a luncheon meeting for a quick update.

11:45 am found the four friends at a nearby sidewalk cafe. They put in their orders, selecting a table.Nearby, two men were playing a game of chess. Other tables were taken by couples enjoying the day. They collected their food and drinks, returning to their table.

"So far the former patients I have talked to have said the same thing. The ghost, dressed in a white nurses uniform, materializes, floats across the room, looks at the mother to be, and disappears into the opposite wall" MJ started the conversation.

"Here are some sketches I've done of some of the rooms. They are all uniform...no place to hide anything including a projector. I'll have the overview ready for our meeting at 6:00 pm" Ethan added.

"I need the answers to two questions. I should have those answers by this evening" Velma concludes the update, giving no details as to what the questions are.

The friends finish their meal, enjoying the food. They all know that the weather will soon turn cold.

Shaggy and MJ were the first to leave, followed by Ethan who had some errands to run. Velma leaves last, heading back to the hospital in search of answers. She talked to Daphne for a while, then headed to the Directors office before heading home.

Part 2

There were no incidents at the hospital. It was 6:00 pm when everyone gathered around the table in conference room B4.

"I've given the room numbers where the incidents occurred to Ethan to add to his sketches" MJ was the first to speak.

"I've added those room numbers to the sketches...along with an overview...I have copies for every one" Ethan added. Every one was quiet as they looked over the copies Ethan had handed out.

"Yes! Just as I thought!" Velma exclaimed."The mystery is solved!"

"Yes, it is" Shaggy said, glancing up from the sketch he had been studying.

"You know...?" Velma asked.

"Yes, those room numbers..." Shaggy answered.

"The incidents start..." Velma offered.

"and move inward..." Shaggy observed.

Ethan and MJ looked at each other in bewilderment, then at Shaggy and Velma who were speaking in a verbal shorthand, each knowing the ending of the other's sentence.

"We need to..." Velma started to say.

"Will you and Ethan be backup?" Shaggy asked.

"Be glad to...one thing...I know the name of the ghost" Velma said as they all rose and headed for the door and the elevator.

Part 3, 6:15 pm, room 120

James Gregory Jones was only three minutes old when a knock sounded and Shaggy and MJ entered, followed closely by Ethan and Velma. Daphne looked up at their friends realizing instantly that this was more than a social visit. She helt her baby closer, glancing at Fred standing beside her. The doctor and nurses took the intrusion in stride as they went about their work.

"We thought we'd drop in to see the new addition" Shaggy stated. No one believed this seemingly innocent statement. The four friends spread out around the room, each taking turns to see the new baby, hug Daphne and Fred, then taking up positions around the room where they could observe Daphne and the doorway.

"We feel there may be an incident...very soon...in this room" Shaggy said between looking around the room.

"This room? Why?...Shaggy, what is going on?" Daphne asked, her eyes darting to each of the gang. Shaggy never got the chance to answer as Velma exclaimed loudly...

"Shaggy, every one, look" she said, pointing at the doorway.

A bright light was forming just inside the doorway. Fred moved to join his friends, standing along side Shaggy. They all watched as the light grew larger, brighter, soon filling the entire doorway. Wisps of gray smoke trailed off the center of the light as a form started to take shape. The form, dressed in a white nurses uniform stepped forward. It seemed to float toward the semi circle of friends.

Closer and closer the form came...

Part 4

"Mrs. Dickerson...would you like to see your great grandson?" Shaggy asked.

That stopped the ghostly figure. The figure turned to stare at Shaggy. He tried to swallow. There wasn't enough moisture in his mouth to accomplish the act. He wanted to run but his feet felt like they were embedded in concrete.

'Mrs. Dickerson' Daphne thought, her mind racing back through time to summer visits with her grandparents. She remembered the wonderful smells as she helped gramma fix meals, the long walks in the woods with grampa, of sitting on the porch after dinner and the sweet smell of grampa's pipe tobacco. She remembers listening to the song of the birds as they gathered to roost in the nearby trees. She recalls the beautiful sunsets, as evening turned to night and all the twinkling stars. Most of all she remembered the stories gramma would tell and her sweet voice in song as Daphne drifted off to sleep.

Daphne watches as the wisps of smoke dissipate as the figure becomes more and more solid. Shaggy and Velma standing in the center of the semi circle step back allowing the figure of Mrs. Dickerson to pass.

Fred is unsure of just what to do. This is his wife, whom he has always loved, and his new born baby.

"Let her pass, Fred. She intends no harm. Trust me on this one." Fred hears Shaggy whisper.

That level of trust, built through the years of friendship, breaks through his uncertainty. He steps aside reluctantly.

"Trust us Daph, show her the baby" Velma whispers.

"Gramma, meet James Gregory" Daphne finally found her voice.

The ghost of Mrs. Dickerson leaned down to look at her great grandson.

"Mrs. Dickerson, Daphne and the baby are safe. We are her friends, more like an extended family. You've done an honorable job as a nurse and a mentor for Daphne" Shaggy begins.

" You moved the baby didn't you? That was the chill I felt wasn't it? You taught me how to be a young lady and nowa new mother...our family will be just fine" Daphne said.

The ghost looked at Daphne and nodded her head.

"It's time...I've been running from the unknown and monsters under my bed all my life... It's time we both rested..." Shaggy said, the ghost turning to look at him, then Velma, then MJ.

The wisps of smoke envelop the form as it moved toward the light. The light diminished and disappeared.

"Jeepers! That was creepy!!" Daphne said, breaking the silence.

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

September 13th , 8:30 pm, home of Ethan and Velma Dace...

Ethan had left to give Shaggy his present they had picked up earlier in the afternoon. Velma had showered and had just slipped into bed when she heard the key in the front door.

"Hi love, I'm home" Ethan called out.

"Did Shaggy like his present?" Velma said as Ethan came into the bedroom.

"Yes, it's going to take some time for them to adjust to each other but I think we did fine in our selection." he answerers, slipping into the bathroom to change into his PJ's.

Velma lifted the corner of the covers "You want to?" [1

"Sure" Ethan replied, slipping into bed, enveloping Velma in his arms.

"Are you happy?" Velma asked.

"Happy?.. Yes I'm happy...why do you ask?"

"Would you be happy if someone new came into our home?"

"Love, what are you talking about?" Ethan asked, bewildered.

Velma leaned over to whisper in his ear, " I'm pregnant."

"You are...How, When!!!"

"How, I'll let you figure out, as for when...how does May 21st sound?"

"That's wonderful!" Ethan exclaimed, drawing Velma into a long lingering kiss.

"I'm so happy, hold me,I'm floating again" Velma whispered.

" I'll hold you forever!" Ethan answered.

[1 This is a reverse of scene from "Their First Christmas" by "Littlesoprano"

Part 2

September 14th, 6:00 am, home of Shaggy and MJ Rogers...

MJ stood at the stove, preparing the breakfast she had promised. She had never experienced such friendship as she had observed between her 'bright eyes' and the gang. They had welcomed her and Ethan as if they had been part of the gang from the beginning. She looked at the clock on the wall, 'yes, they will be home soon' she thought.

The pancakes hadn't been a problem but the smell of frying bacon had sent her rushing to the bathroom. She had visited Dr. Samuels' office yesterday. She ran her hands over her still flat stomach where a new life was growing. She would tell Shaggy this morning if she could stay out of the bathroom. She caught a whiff of frying bacon and headed for the bathroom once again...

On the trail...

The dog loped along side Shaggy, who had been concerned about her endurance. He had been pleasantly surprised as the dog had matched his pace, sometimes running ahead as if she knew the route.

"Let's head home...MJ promised breakfast...and scooby snacks" he told the dog, smiling.

"Scooby Doo Two...Scooby Snacks!" the dog woofed, bounding ahead, leading her new master to a new beginning and new adventures...

Part 3

September 14th , 10:00pm, Home of Fred and Daphne Jones...

Daphne had been helt overnight and released from the hospital at 10:00am. It had been 11:00am before they finally arrived home. Fred had found a flat tire on the car and had to replace it before finally getting back to the entrance to pick up Daphne and the baby.

Pulling into the driveway, they found banners of...

"Welcome home baby" and " It's a boy!" stretched across the front of their house.

"Look Fred, our friends have been busy!" Daphne remarked as Fred helt James Gregory while Daphne got out of the car.

"Real busy, looks like" Fred agreed. "With what we did to Ethan and Velms home, I can only imagine what we will find inside."

"Only one way to find out" Daphne observed, taking the baby from Fred.

Fred opened the door and stood aside to allow Daphne to enter and see what he saw. The table helt a bottle of champaign, crepe paper led the way to the nursery. Stepping to the door, they peeked in to find the crib filled with toys and baby clothes to the point of falling onto the floor. A guitar leaned against the wall, obviously from Ethan.

"Oh Fred, I think I'm going to cry" Daphne was overwhelmed at the expression of love from their friends. Fred was speechless or he didn't trust his voice as his eyes blurred with his own tears.

The doorbell rang, Fred answering, Daphne following in wonderment who would be ringing their doorbell.

A tall man, dressed in white and wearing a tall chef's hat said...

" Mr. And Mrs. Jones?"

" Yes...?" Fred said, questioning.

" I'm to give you this" The man handed a card to Fred, who opened the card and read with Daphne reading over his shoulder.

"We thought you might not want to cook and wash dishes so enjoy this catered meal."

It was signed by all the gang and both sets of new grandparents.

"Now I know I'm going to cry" Daphne said, the tears in her voice.

Daphne's parents had given them an old rocking chair and bassenette her mom had used when Daphne was a baby. He pulled the bassenette out of the bedroom where they had placed it while the chef set up the luncheon.

The rest of the day was rather hectic as Fred and Daphne adjusted to the demands of new parents. They had worked together in changing and preparing James Gregory for his first night in his new home.

Freshly changed, daphne had fed and rocked him until he had fallen asleep. She laid him in the bassenette. She snuggled into Fred's arms in her favorite position, her head nestled under his chin. She soon joined him in much needed sleep after their very eventful day.

The room was quiet, the only sound coming from the old grandfather clock in the living room. They didn't hear the chimes striking midnight, nor did they notice the rocking chair as it began to slowly rock back and forth...

Later, Daphne would wake to feed and change the baby. She would notice a distinct sweet pipe tobacco smell...and smile.


End file.
